


Android Bruce

by TheGothamKnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Batman - Freeform, Character Death, Concept Art, Digital Art, M/M, SuperBat, concept fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothamKnight/pseuds/TheGothamKnight
Summary: When Bruce dies and his consciousness is saved and implanted in an android but he doesn’t know he ever dies in the first place.  (Fanfic Concept comment your opinion)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Android Bruce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadoHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/gifts), [DontAskWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Halloween SuperBat Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090053) by [DontAskWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy). 



> I have it planned out already just comment if you like this idea.

DontAskWhy supplied the starter NadoHunter inspired android Bruce with her work thank you so much.


End file.
